


To All the Ones I've Loved Before

by nightmareonpaper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmareonpaper/pseuds/nightmareonpaper
Summary: Clarke Griffin doesn't do love. She reads about it. She dreams about it. Butactualrelationships seem like more trouble than they're worth.Maybe that's why she ends up in afakeone.





	To All the Ones I've Loved Before

**Author's Note:**

> Limited, one scene adaptation. Be warned.

“Clarke!”

She thought she heard her name between the beats of her music, but with Raven gone, it was far more likely she was simply hearing things. She had a 10 minute mile ahead of her and she would let nothing get in her way of _actually_ finishing this time.

“Princess!”

Clarke nearly tripped over her own feet at the nickname. It’d been years since anyone had called her that. She may not be the most popular girl in school ( _by far_ ) but she’d at least earned their grudging respect—enough for them to look past her last name and reject her for her personality rather than her family’s reputation.

All that to say, she had an inkling exactly who she’d see when she settled her feet beneath her and turned around.

“Blake. How can I help you?”

He had the nerve to look at her like _she_ was the one acting strangely, when truth was they had barely talked since junior high. (Nearly six years later and his insane girlfriend still couldn’t get over one measly game of spin-the-bottle.)

“Look, I just want to say that I appreciate it, but it’s never gonna happen.”

_What?_

“I’m sorry… What?”

It may have been awhile since they’d run in the same social circles, but she could still recognize that smarmy little smirk on his face. “Just, from what I remember of that kiss, it was hot… you know, for being in junior high. And it’s cool that you think my freckles are… adorable but…”

She tried to place why that sounded familiar. A movie? A book? A—

Then she saw the envelope in his hand.

A letter.

A love letter.

A love letter _she_ had written.

When she was _twelve_.

 

 

“You okay?”

Bellamy Blake’s face blocked her eyes from the sun shining down above her, allowing her to finally return to reality—as horrific as it was.

“What happened?”

“You fainted.” Just the tone of his voice told her she was being silently laughed at.

With a groan, she allowed him to help her sit up.

“You want to go the nurse or something?” he asked awkwardly, as if this wasn’t embarrassing enough.

Clarke attempted to smile as she felt the back of her head for a bump, but the only thing bruised here was her ego. “No, I’m fine. No worries.”

But she wasn’t fine, because at that moment she noticed Finn sauntering in their direction, a tell-tale blue envelope in his grasp.

“Oh my god…”

This was the worst day of her life by far.

(Okay, maybe the day her dad died won that prize but this was a distant second.)

“What?” Bellamy’s head shot up.

“Oh my god.” She had to do _something_. Finn couldn’t think that letter was real, or current, or relevant, or any of it. Raven might be off to her first semester of college, but Finn was still her boyfriend. Clarke wouldn’t ruin that just because she’d been harboring a crush on the boy next door since long before she’d even known Raven.

No, she had to do something.

So she grabbed Bellamy Blake by the back of his neck, pushed him to the ground, and kissed him for the second time in her life.

“Griffin! Stop that!” All too soon—or just in time—her gym teacher interrupted them. “Two more laps!”

She pulled away, leaving Blake gaping on red ground of the track. “Right. Will do.” She left him with a pat on the chest and a “thanks, Blake” to continue her mile.

**Author's Note:**

> I just kept reading about it and got tired of waiting so I wrote a bit. Not high on my list to continue seeing as I'm trying to write a season 6 spec fic, but some more scene-by-scene adaptations are possible.


End file.
